


Art für saffiers' Story "Outcast - SGA meets Castle"

by mella68



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art für saffiers' Story "Outcast - SGA meets Castle"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outcast - SGA meets Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596998) by [Saffier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffier/pseuds/Saffier). 



Zusammenfassung der Story:

Colonel John Sheppard erhält in Atlantis eine Nachricht, die ihn dazu veranlasst Hals über Kopf zur Erde zurückzukehren. Währenddessen geschieht in New York ein Mord: Ein neuer Fall für Detective Kate Beckett und Richard Castle.

 


End file.
